


A Step Into Christmas.

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Epilogue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: By request, an epilogue to One Step Into The Future.Christmas over the years with the Fraser's as their family grows.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	A Step Into Christmas.

Jamie never ceased to be amazed at the difference in this time. Christmas, a purely religious time in his time, was something else entirely. The first year as a newlywed, he had been overwhelmed by the trees, the lights, the Father Christmas, the strange wrapping paper. The only thing familiar was the mass. Sitting beside Claire, in the candle lit sanctuary, the peace and love he felt, overwhelmed him.

The second year was even more amazing as Claire was with child! Their son was born in the middle of January. Brian Ian Fraser was a brawl lad with a head full of red hair and his mam's whisky eyes. His first Christmas was magical. His son is as fascinated by the lights as he was. Pictures( and what a wonderful thing they are!) show him staring at them as he sits by the tree glazing up at them, with their glow reflecting in his eyes.

The next few Christmas' he grows taller and is able to tell Father Christmas what he wants. They provide him all on his Christmas list and, on his third, when he is almost three, Claire gives him a gift herself, the news she is expecting again.

Julia Noel is born in the late summer. She also has his hair and the Fraser's blue slanted eyes. Brian is both awed and jealous of his sister.

“Ye must look after the lass, my son. Ye are her big brother. Tis' a special responsibility. Ye are a brawl lad and will do well.” Jamie told him. He and Claire knew they had gotten through to him when he gave her his tarden blanket that he had had since birth for her first Christmas. 

Now, it is Christmas time again. Brian is seven, Julia three, and their new brother born on Christmas day. They wait in the waiting room with Geillis and Joe and their twins, five year old, Gillian and Jonas.  
“What shall we name him then?” Jamie asks her. She sits cuddling the baby, the first with her hair but with Jamie's eyes.

“I was thinking Joshua Joseph. He was born on Christmas, after all.”

“I love it Claire. Perfect.”

It is the best Christmas day. He held his children close as his wife nurses wee Joshua.

“He is the best Christmas gift da.” Brian declares.  
“Julia baby brother.” His sister declares.

“Yes, he is a gift. You all are. The best gifts your mam and I ever received after each other. 

Claire smiles at him and their children. Their family is complete. It is the best Christmas they can remember, even if the silent night is filled with newborn cries.


End file.
